<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>尾巴 by SEnseRYuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703113">尾巴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEnseRYuki/pseuds/SEnseRYuki'>SEnseRYuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEnseRYuki/pseuds/SEnseRYuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lim Youngmin/Park Woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>尾巴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>生物钟准时在早晨七点叫醒朴佑镇。朴佑镇下意识地往林煐岷怀里埋得更深了一点，淡淡的沐浴露味一点点钻到鼻腔中，林煐岷的睡眠因子仿佛渡着这点空气进入了朴佑镇的大脑，睡意又要席卷而来。朴佑镇的手轻轻地环上林煐岷的腰，悄悄调整了一下姿势准备继续睡却架不住那只手带来的胡思乱想。林煐岷给人的视觉感受总是高大健壮，然而和这点大庭相径的是林煐岷的腰，很细，线条感也很好，细嫩的皮肤一只手能掐出水。有时林煐岷穿着白色的oversizeT恤对着光，也能从背后看到纤细的腰枝，若隐若现也有无法言说的性感。本来还有些昏昏欲睡想到这儿就醒了，但突然让朴佑镇惶恐的是，有个触感毛绒绒的东西攀上了他环住林煐岷的手。</p><p> </p><p>       ！</p><p> </p><p>堪堪压住到嘴边的惊呼，条件反射让朴佑镇收回那只手，有些慌乱地坐了起来试探地揭开被子。随即看见的是一条奶黄色的猫尾巴软塌塌没了劲似的伏在朴佑镇刚刚放手的那个位置，时不时随着林煐岷的呼吸摆动一两下。朴佑镇脑子嗡一下当机了，眼珠子寻着尾巴尖一直往后，直到尾巴消失在了衣摆下。</p><p> </p><p>朴佑镇第一反应就是:煐岷哥长尾巴了，还是他想过无数次的猫尾巴。这该算念念不忘必有回响吗？</p><p> </p><p>完成坐起来揭开被子的两个动作动静不算小，林煐岷有点被吵醒了，用手摸了摸旁边的位置发现朴佑镇不见了，好不容易睁开眼就看见朴佑镇带着一张说不出情绪的表情。于是林煐岷顶着睡翘了的头发丝和那张显然没睡醒的脸，搓着眼睛问道:“佑镇啊，怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“哥，你长尾巴了。”</p><p> </p><p>“开什么玩笑——”话还没落下就因为手在尾骨处摸到的东西吓了一跳，真真实实的，有猫尾巴从尾骨处长了出来。这下林煐岷一点睡意也没有了，抓着那条手感颇真的尾巴有些无措地捣鼓着头发，刚睡醒翘起来的橙色发丝被一点点的摆弄下去，像是在给自己顺毛。</p><p> </p><p>林煐岷对着那条尾巴又捏又摸，不断确定这条尾巴的真实性。朴佑镇的心也被一下一下的动作触得痒痒，非自然现象带来的惊吓被一股脑抛到脑袋后面，带着不怀好意的笑凑了上去，对着哥哥耳语道:</p><p> </p><p>“哥原来真的是猫啊。”</p><p> </p><p>猫的反应都会通过尾巴显示出来吧，朴佑镇想。</p><p> </p><p>林煐岷手上一顿，朴佑镇的目光被好奇心驱使着一路向下到那条尾巴。</p><p>哥哥炸毛了。</p><p> </p><p>结果就是朴佑镇连拖鞋都没穿好就被林煐岷一股脑推出了房门，然后就听到落锁的声音。</p><p>“煐岷哥！”朴佑镇转头敲了敲门，里面没有回应。朴佑镇内心非常后悔，但表示下次还敢。</p><p>客厅沙发上大辉正一脸“又被赶出来了吧”的表情，然后转过头去继续看电视上的节目。</p><p>朴佑镇随手拿了顶沙发上的黑色帽子带上，在玄关压了压帽檐穿了鞋就准备出门。李大辉突然反应过来朴佑镇要做什么，急急忙忙喊住朴佑镇告诉他经纪人哥哥不让随便出门。</p><p>“有要紧事，不是很远的地方。帮我和经纪人哥哥说一下。”说完后头也不回出了门。留李大辉一人在沙发上手足无措。</p><p>二十多分钟后朴佑镇就回来了，但手上多了一个袋子，脱了鞋就拎着袋子向林煐岷房门走。敲敲门，示好般地说道:</p><p>“哥，开开门，我买了炸鸡，不吃吗？你最喜欢的那种。”</p><p>……</p><p>“哥，刚买的，还是热的呢。”<br/>房间里有拖鞋踏在地上的声音，没过多久锁响了一下，然后门开了个缝，林煐岷从里面看向朴佑镇。</p><p>“好了，进来吧。”林煐岷闷闷地说道。</p><p>朴佑镇就着那个门缝就挤进去了，还不忘带上门，把哥哥压在门旁的墙上就开始蹭人的颈窝。</p><p>“哥我下次不说那种话了。我当时就是觉得哥很可爱…”</p><p>“我知道。我好饿，你让我吃点东西。”林煐岷的猫尾巴轻轻地晃着，显然是不再生气的样子。</p><p>知道哥哥不生气之后朴佑镇就松了口气，转身把炸鸡放到桌子上，摆好坐垫招呼哥哥来吃东西。</p><p>林煐岷吃东西的时候猫尾巴晃得幅度大了许多，贴着地上摆动两下又竖起来。朴佑镇就这么看着也觉得自己哥哥好可爱，头发也蓬松得正好，脸颊肉圆圆的，像橘猫一样软乎乎的。</p><p>林煐岷吃着吃着觉得怪不对劲的，转头就看到朴佑镇正意味不明地笑着看着自己。</p><p>“你不吃吗？一直看着我干嘛。”</p><p>于是朴佑镇听话地吃了，但不是炸鸡，是炸鸡味的吻。</p><p>朴佑镇一只手圈着林煐岷的腰部更靠近自己，嘴上的动作更加深入。林煐岷的情欲被一点点勾起，舌尖探出来迎合这个吻。朴佑镇感觉到哥哥的尾巴圈住了自己的手臂，尾巴尖儿挠痒似的蹭着。直到林煐岷觉得自己都快缺氧了朴佑镇才松开他，开始大口大口地喘气，带着水汽的葡萄眼瞪着朴佑镇，对方分明是一脸得意得意样子，林煐岷更生气了。</p><p>朴佑镇心里清楚哥哥是在用眼神骂自己，但是心里还是只有一个想法:</p><p>好可爱。</p><p>朴佑镇越发靠近林煐岷，最后把人禁锢在了地板和自己之间，啄了哥哥嘴巴两下然后转向耳朵，舌头顺着耳廓一点点地舔着，用牙齿轻轻叼住耳垂舔舐。林煐岷明显颤动了一下，有些难耐地小幅度转动了头。几乎微不可闻地吐出一句:“痒…”</p><p>朴佑镇这才放过耳朵顺着下颚线到了颈窝，贴着嗅了嗅，等哥哥身上好闻的味道填满了胸腔，才抬起上身，用手掌撑在哥哥头边的地板上。耳朵已经熟透了，眼尾泛着点红，嘴里还喘着气。</p><p>“哥。我们做吧。”没等林煐岷有回答朴佑镇的手就从小腹顺着家居裤的边儿滑了进去，隔着内裤用手指一下下描着阴茎的边，时不时用食指轻轻扣挖马眼，激得林煐岷下意识就用手去止住朴佑镇的动作。朴佑镇直接连着家居裤和内裤一起扯了下来，林煐岷的阴茎有些兴奋地抬起了头。</p><p>“哥不是很有感觉吗，刚刚干嘛拿手要拦我。”</p><p>林煐岷被这句话梗得就想骂这个无法无天的小孩，刚要开口就被下身套弄的动作惹得全身酥软，出口的话全拐了个弯成了娇嗔。</p><p>“啊……别，别，等一下——”</p><p>朴佑镇手上的速度加快，一层层快感冲刷着林煐岷的神智，仰着头微张着嘴汲取氧气，伸出右手手覆上了朴佑镇正在套弄的手，带着他想让自己达到高潮。抓着朴佑镇左手的手臂突然用力，白浊就从阴茎一股股地打在林煐岷的小腹上。</p><p>“煐岷哥，是不是该我了。”朴佑镇说完就把手探向林煐岷的后穴，还不忘偷偷抚摸尾巴根，一股酥麻感从尾椎直上，林煐岷断断续续才从高潮的余韵中憋出一句完整的话:</p><p>“佑镇…去床上…地板咯着背疼。”</p><p>朴佑镇起身抱起林煐岷放在了床上，在床边把衣服丢在地上就上了床，把oversize的衣服褪到锁骨处，埋在林煐岷胸前开始舔一直没被照顾到的乳头，一只手掐着另外一边乳首，另一只伸向床头柜上放的润滑液。</p><p>“别舔了…啊…”乳头在舔弄和啃咬下挺立起来。朴佑镇直起身，把他翻了过去，在林煐岷腰下塞了个枕头。抚摸着林煐岷的侧腰解释道</p><p>“想看着哥的尾巴做。”</p><p>高潮后林煐岷的尾巴慵懒地搭着。朴佑镇挤了些润滑液到手上，揉了揉林煐岷的屁股，向一侧掰过，朴佑镇并起润滑过的食指中指向后穴插进，还不忘告诉哥哥“要进来了喔。”</p><p>缓慢地抽插几下后，本来就受情欲影响的后穴有了猎物的光临开始有规律的张合，发出咕叽的水声，等到二指能顺利进出后，林煐岷带着轻哼哄着朴佑镇快进去“嗯…佑镇，直接进来吧……”</p><p>朴佑镇用沾了润滑液的手套弄了两下自己早就硬得不行的阴茎，把龟头贴在穴口时小穴就开始欢迎般的不断开合，朴佑镇一个没忍住直接将整个阴茎插了进去，发出了一声低叹。</p><p>林煐岷发出一声惊呼，尾巴也跟着绷了起来，吃痛地皱了皱眉，心里还在抱怨小孩怎么这么急，朴佑镇开始慢慢挺动了起来。</p><p>“煐岷哥，放松。我实在忍不住了所以…”</p><p>朴佑镇俯下身顺着林煐岷的脊梁骨一路抚慰般地亲下来。一手扶着林煐岷的腰耸动一手绕到前面磨着林煐岷的乳头，爽得林煐岷喘着喘着就带了点哭腔</p><p>“唔…太大了…啊…戳到了…嗯啊…啊。”<br/>“别一直在那！……爽。轻点，轻点。”</p><p>“哥到底是要重点的还是轻点？”朴佑镇打趣道。</p><p>林煐岷的尾巴随着抽插的动作最后停在了两人交合的位置，朴佑镇捉住猫尾巴尖抵在两人连接的地方。林煐岷惊异地回过头，生理上的快感最终战胜了羞耻，把头埋在被子里继续承受朴佑镇一次又一次有力冲撞带来的灭顶快感。</p><p>身后的人加快了速度，撞得一次比一次深入，泄在了里面，拔出的时候还发出“啵”的一声，精液顺着大腿内侧流了下来，引得林煐岷把脸埋在被子里就露出个红透了的耳朵。朴佑镇把熟透了的番茄从被子里挖出来，对着自己哥哥粉嫩的嘴唇就是一个深吻。抱着哥哥好久才出声说道</p><p>“哥哥是我的，哥哥的新尾巴也是我的。”</p><p> </p><p>——<br/>第二天是林煐岷先醒来的，把扒在身上的大狗移开，下意识地就摸了摸尾椎骨的尾巴还在不在，出乎意料的是，居然不见了，连一点长出过尾巴的痕迹都没有。</p><p>等后来朴佑镇醒了，发现哥哥尾巴没了的时候，还后悔了好一阵子，为什么没拍照留念，为什么没多摸一会儿猫尾巴。</p><p>林煐岷最近发现朴佑镇的浏览记录里总是会出现动物尾巴肛塞，林煐岷开始忧愁起来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>